


Terror

by MrsdeLancier



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Wintersoldier
Genre: Bruce Banner - Freeform, Hydra, Other, dark bucky, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsdeLancier/pseuds/MrsdeLancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about dark Bucky, in his time as The Wintersoldier, assisting in an interrogation. Things never go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terror

As Adele worked, she was growing more and more nervous. This project was dangerous. The compounds of this new material were rare and probably not good for public health. She had seen the material eat through several layers of metal before it was halted by glass.  
Adele wouldn’t dare ask what the material was for. The people she worked for were not known for their openness. Asking questions was not encouraged. She only worked there because they had taken her husband.  
Every now and then, she saw the one her co workers called Wintersoldier. He was an imposing guy, with eyes that were almost dead, until he would turn to look at you.  
Adele all but ran the first time this happened. Nowadays she just hid in a closet when he was around.

The metal eating material was not the only thing she worked on. Today it was all about blood work. Hydra was forever seeking to create super soldiers, they had been on it for decades, ever since WW.II really.  
If it wasn’t a serum, it would be something else that was be equally as bad. Adele was tasked with collecting blood samples from several test subjects.  
The first few were not a problem. They didn’t speak english, had bruises everywhere and of course there was the armed guard.  
Adele hated guns, they always made her nervous. apparently the guns made the test subjects nervous too. They were especially jumpy. She had some trouble getting the next one to cooperate, but the guard said something in russian and the man subsided.  
The next person whispered something to her. It sounded like a question but Adele didn’t understand.  
‘I’m sorry?’   
‘You know what they do here?’ The man had a thick, slurred way of speaking. Of course most prisoners here were drugged out of their mind.   
‘I found it best not to ask.’ Adele said with one eye on the guard so he wouldn’t see her talk to one of the test subjects.  
‘They say no one comes back from here.’ The man said, his eyes locked on to hers.  
Adele swallowed. The man was right, she saw the trucks with dead bodies every day.  
‘I’m sure that it’s an exaggeration.’ She couldn’t hide the slight tremble to her voice.  
‘They KILL people here!’ He insisted.   
Adele pretended not to hear and went through the motions of the job. Disinfectant, check. Needle, check. Full vial, check. Next.  
The man started shouting and then the guard had to come and shut him up.   
She kept her eyes averted the whole time.  
‘Continue doctor.’ The guard said. Adele gave a curt nod. There were so many more samples to take, so little time to work in.

‘Just one more patient for you to see, doctor.’ Adele recognized this one as Brock Rumlow. A man that gave her the creeps just by standing there, doing nothing. For some reason she always made sure she could see his hands, she’d heard rumors about the man that scared her beyond reason.  
He was walking beside her now, taking easy, measured strides.   
‘This way.’ It wasn’t meant to be an order, because he’d said it in a casual tone, yet Adele considered it unwise to not do as requested.  
He led her to a part of the complex she had only rarely visited.   
Adele clutched her bag tightly in her arms. She was getting a bad, really bad feeling about this.  
‘Just in here..’   
Adele stepped into the room, immediately regretting it. Sitting on a metal examination table was the single person in this whole complex she did not want to see. He was looking at her with those dead eyes, the eyes that made her so afraid. He sat waiting, like a caged animal, feral and dangerous.  
To hide her anxiousness she went to set up her things at the smaller table, but found it hard to focus. The fact that she was alone with two known killers just made her so very jumpy. She had to start over three times before she succeeded in setting up.  
‘..What exactly do I need to do?’ Adele quavered, and hated herself for sounding so timid.  
‘Just blood work and tissue samples.’ Rumlow said with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
‘..Right.’   
Disinfectant, check, needle check..   
A metal hand closed around her throat with a frightening speed. Adele dropped the syringe, as she could barely breathe.   
The man with his metal arm got up and pushed her backwards, step by step until she was slammed into the wall. He didn’t let go, he just looked at her.

‘Now, miss. This is how it’s going to work. You tell me exactly what I want to know, and then the soldier here won’t strangle you. do you understand?’   
Adele blinked. She saw Rumlow smile.  
‘Good..’ The cold metal hand lost some of it’s pressure, but not much.  
‘Tell me about the serum that Banner worked on.’ Rumlow demanded.  
‘I don’t know what you mean!’ She gasped.   
The soldier leaned into her a little more. ‘Answer the question.’ He said.  
Adele flinched. It wasn’t so much the voice, it was the closeness and the threat he emanated, it made her shake uncontrollably.  
‘The serum, you know, the one you helped create..’ Rumlow suggested.  
‘..I..I don’t know, I don’t remember.’ She muttered.  
‘Adele.. come on, tell the truth.’ He was almost gentle, until she saw his eyes. She saw nothing but pure, murderous rage there. The metal hand tightened again. She whimpered.   
‘Please! Please, Banner kept it to himself, all I ever did was take notes, but they were confiscated, I don’t know anything!’   
‘She lies..’ The winter soldier said, curiously detached.  
‘Make her talk.’ Rumlow ordered.

Adele was terrified, and for good reason. She couldn’t tell them about the serum she’d worked on, it hadn’t worked for Dr. Banner, and she dreaded the thought that Hydra might alter it and use it to corrupt more people.  
The soldier dragged her to a metal chair in the centre of the room.  
He was none too gentle about it, and had her on it, tied up uncomfortably in a matter of seconds.   
‘Last chance..’ Rumlow said. ‘He’ll break you.’   
‘Please..I beg you, I’ve told you all I know!’ Adele pleaded. The soldier chuckled, he had his hand on her shoulder, the metal one, and he squeezed until Adele could feel the bones snap. She screamed and got slapped for it.  
‘Tell me about the serum.’ Rumlow said patiently, exaggerating the words.  
He put a finger under her chin and made her look at him. She hated that vile smirk he wore.  
‘Go to hell!’ Adele breathed.  
‘Ah, she has some fight left in her, nice!’ He smiled.  
The soldier stared at her as if in a trance.  
‘Yeah.. But she won’t talk. She’s of no use if she won’t talk.’ He said thoughtfully.  
Adele looked into his eyes, seeing something unexpected, something like understanding perhaps, it was hard to tell.  
‘So kill her.’ Rumlow said coldly. ‘There is no time to interrogate her for days, we’ll brainwash her husband instead. much more fun..’   
She didn’t dare look at him.

‘Where are you taking me?’ Adele asked. After Rumlow left, the soldier had untied her and was now taking her through yet more unfamiliar corridors, and eventually through tunnels.  
‘Shut up.’ He growled at her.  
‘If you are going to kill me, just do it!’   
He tuned to face her so fast that she flinched.  
‘Don’t tempt me..’ He said. He took her arm again, hurrying through near abandoned hallways. She nearly fell a couple of times, but in the end, after going through two old doors. they reached an open field.  
It was very cold outside. Adele shivered.  
‘Run.’ The winter soldier told her. ‘If I see you again, I will kill you.’   
Adele just stared.  
‘..Run?’ she asked, perplexed.  
‘Now!’ He roared, again making her flinch.

So Adele ran, never stopping, never looking back. She ran until she couldn’t run anymore, until the land had run out to give way to the ocean. She found safe passage home, started working in a library, hiding from Hydra as best she could.  
Sometimes, when she had the nightmares, she would hide under her bed, thinking that the dreams might not find her there.  
She never forgot that strange soldier. How could she? she saw his face at night, she screamed until her voice was broken, she remembered him shattering the bones in her shoulder, and then, then he set her free. Why would he do that?   
Why would a soldier like him look so terribly sad?


End file.
